Love Is Difficult But Real
by Devil9317
Summary: The love story between Edward and Bella is real but difficult. In the end will they be together or someone will stand between them? What will happen? Learn more after you read the story…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Hi, I am Isabella Mary Swan, but I prefer just Bella. I am 21 years old and I study in Forks University for 3 years. My parents are divorced. I used to live with my mom in Florida, but now she has a boyfriend and I don't want to stay on their way, so now I live in Forks with my dad. Charlie, my dad, is the sheriff of the town. Sometimes he is very overprotective. When my parents got divorced, I used to be an alcoholic, but I went in a clinic and from than I didn't drink any alcohol. Before 4 or 5 years I came to Forks to start over. I think

that's about me. Now I have to go, because Alice is waiting for me. God I love so summer vacation.

"Thank God Bella. Where the hell were you? I have been waiting you about 20 minutes" Alice said angrily

"I am sorry Ali, but I was preparing dinner for dad. I promise that won't happened again." I said with angelic face

"Ok. Let's go now, because the others are waiting for us" Alice said

We got into her porch and went to the restaurant where the others were already waiting for us.

"Hey guys. Where were you?" Rose asked

"We are late because of Bella. I had to wait her for 20 minutes" Alice said while looking at me

Ok, please don't argue for such a thing. Just sit and forget about this Ali." Jasper said and calm down Alice

"And where is Edward?" I asked

"He will come later, because he has a work. Don't be upset Bella." Emmett giggled

"I am not upset Em. I was just wondering where he is." I said

After 10 minutes the waitress came and we order three big pizzas – one for Ali and Jazz, one for me and Rose and of course one just for Emmett.

"Hey gays what we are going to do after finish eating?" I asked

"I and Jazz are going to watch a romantic movie." Alice said enthusiastic

"Aha, and what about you both?" I said

"We are going on a romantic walk on the beach." Rose told with a big smile

"And you are doing to leave me alone?" I asked

"You won't be alone." Ali said while looking towards the door

"Hey Edward. What's up man?" Jazz greeted Edward

"Hey guys." Edward greeted us

Edward sat next to me, and my heart start to beat faster. I was in love with him for 3 years, but I didn't even want to confess this to myself. I think Alice and Rose suspect that I like Edward very much, because they know me so well.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked me

"I am fine thanks and what about you?" I asked with shyness

"I'm fine too." He answered me with his sweet voice

"Hey bro what are you going to do after we eat our pizza?" Ali asked Edward

"Hmm, I don't know. Don't have any plans for the rest of the night. Why are you asking?" Edward answered her

"So you don't have any plans and Bella too. Why don't you both go somewhere and have fun. It will be great. What do you think?" Ali asked us

"OK, if you don't mind." I said while looking at Edward

"Bella of course I don't mind. If you want we can go to watch a movie or go bowling." Edward said with a big smile on his face

**Edward POV **

While I was helping dad with the car my phone rang. It was Alice

"Hey sis, what's up?" I asked her

"Hi bro what are you going to do tonight?" she asked me

"I don't have plans. Why?" I reply

"Tonight we are going to the Italian restaurant and if you want you can come." She told me

"Who will you be?" I asked whit interest

"If you ask if Bella is coming, yeah she will come don't worry." Ali told me

"I will come than, but I will be late, because I am helping dad to fix the car. OK?" I said happily, because Bella will come too

"OK bro see you later than." Ali said and put down the phone

I was very excited about tonight. My Bella will come, wait MY BELLA, she is not my. I was in love with her for a long time. The only problem is that she just looks me like just a good friend. She doesn't looks at me the same way I look at her.

After 30 minutes I finish fixing the car and I went to take a shower. It took me about 30 minutes to get ready. I got in my Volvo and after 10 minutes I was in front of the restaurant. I got in and the first think I did was to see where Bella is. I saw her. She was with long milky brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes and strawberry lips. She was GORGEOUS!

"Hey Edward. What's up man?" Jazz greeted me

"Hey guys." I greeted

I sat next to Bella. My heart started to beat faster and faster. She looks very happy when I sat to her.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I asked her

"I am fine thanks and what about you?" she asked me with smile

"I'm fine too." I replied

"Hey bro what are you going to do after we eat our pizza?" Ali asked me

"Hmm, I don't know. Don't have any plans for the rest of the night. Why are you asking?" I answered her

"So you don't have any plans and Bella too. Why don't you both go somewhere and have fun. It will be great. What do you think?" Ali asked us

"OK, if you don't mind." Bella said while looking at me

"Bella of course I don't mind. If you want we can go to watch a movie or go bowling." I said with happiness

I was excited that I and Bella are going somewhere _alone. _Now I will have the chance to say how I'm feeling about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sleepover**

**Alice POV**

My little evil plan is going to work. Both Edward and Bella love each other and I think that they are going to be together because of my plan. Ha ha ha. I am a genius.

Now we are in front of the restaurant ready to go.

"Ok guys now we are going. See you tomorrow." Me and Jazz said and went

"And we are off. See you soon guys. Have a nice night." Em and Rose told us and went

**Bella POV**

Oh My God. Please people don't leave me alone with Edward. I am very excited, but also very nervous. I am ALONE with Edward. God I don't know what to do. Please God I need a miracle!

"So Bella what are we going to do now?" Edward asked me and breaks the silence

"Hmm, I don't know." I replied "What do you want to do?"

"If you want we can go to my house and watch a movie. What do you think?" Edward said with a smile

"OK, than let's go, because it's getting late." I suggested

OMG. Did I just say YES to Edward? God why are you doing this to me? Edward and I will be alone in his house. On one side I don't want go with him, because I might tell him, by mistake, about my feelings and what he will think of me. On the other hand it will be great, just me and Edward laying on the bed and watching a movie. Fuck everything I am going. I don't care anymore.

After 10 minutes we were in front of Edward's house. I felt nervous. All the way to his place none of us said a word. Edward opened for me the door of the car and I got out.

"And here we are." Edward said and breaks the silence and I smiled at him

He opened the door of the house and let me enter first. He was such a gentleman.

There was nobody in the house. We went upstairs and entered in his room. Edward's room was very pretty and big. There was one double bed, in front of it the wall was made up of glass. The walls and the ceiling were mixed black and white. Also there was a sofa and in front of it one small table and plasma with DVD player. He had a lot of CD's with music and films. He had a play station and a big stereo player. There were two long shelves with books. Also there were two doors – the first was his bathroom and the second his closet.

"There are the CD's with films, chose one. I am going to change." Edward told me with smile

I went to the shelf with the movies and I chose one.

"Do you want a scary movie, because I chose 'Final Destination 4'." I said to him while he was closing the door of his closet

"There is no problem for me, but if you get scared I won't be guilty. You chose it."

Edward said and we giggled

"Yeah right, but when you get scared, don't start calling for mommy." We both started laughing

**Edward POV**

After we decided to watch a film in my home, we got in my Volvo.10 minutes later and we were in front of my house. I opened the car door and Bella got out. We entered the house went upstairs and got in my room. She carefully looked around my room.

"There are the CD's with films, chose one. I am going to change." I told her and went to my closet. I just changed my T- shirt.

"Do you want a scary movie, because I chose 'Final Destination 4'." Bella asked me

"There is no problem for me, but if you get scared I won't be guilty. You chose it." We giggled

"Yeah right, but when you get scared, don't start calling for mommy." We both started laughing

"Hey Bella do you want some popcorns with the movie?" I asked her and she nodded

I went downstairs in the kitchen, and what did I saw - there were already ready popcorns. It was very strange, like someone knows that we will watch a movie, but whatever.

I know Bella for 3 or 4 years and she is one of my best friends. She knows me very well, like I know her. She knows almost everything about me and my life. She only doesn't know that I love her.

"And here are the popcorns." I said with a smile

"WOW you are very fast with the popcorns." Bella said in wonder

"When I went in the kitchen, they were already on the table. It was little strange, because no one knows that we are here ad will watch a movie." I explained her

"Let's start the movie, because it is getting really late and I don't want dad to worry about me." Bella said

"Ok than let's start." I put the CD in the DVD player. We sat on the sofa and our bodies were very close to each other. When the movie started I put my hand behind Bella on the sofa an when the brutal murders began, she squeezed my hand and came _very_ close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The sweetest waking up

**Bella POV**

The next morning I woke up in Edward's room. I was lying on him and his arms were around my waist. I tried to sneak out, without waking him, but the moment I started moving, I felt his grip tethering around me. Our bodies match perfectly. They are like two pieces of the same puzzle – meant to be together. I felt very comfortable and protected, like nothing could happened, like the time had stopped. I was staring at him. His bronze hair and beautiful white skin, they were perfect. I couldn't stop watching him.

After a few minutes he woke up and for a while we stare at each other. I felt a firework between me and Edward. Think he felt them too.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" I asked with a bright smile

"Yeah. I had the best dream ever. By the way sorry hmm…. About….my arms around your….. waist." Edward apologize and his face got red

"Don't be silly Ed, many times you hugged me before. I have to go now. I am sure that dad is freaking out." I said while going to take my staff, but than someone knock on the door

"Hey you there love birds. Have you _slept_ well last night?" Alice said with a big shining smile

"Yeah we slept well." We both answered

"Ok than I just want you to know that the breakfast is almost ready and we are waiting for you. And I almost forget, Belle there are a clothes for you on Edward's bed." Alice said with a self-satisfied smile ad this was very creepy

"Bella if you want you can go in the bathroom change or I will leave the room." Edward said with a smile

"I will go to the bathroom. Don't worry." I replied

**Edward POV **

When I woke up, the first think that I saw was Bella looking at me. She was like an angel. When I saw my hands around her wais I felt like an idiot. Oh my God! What she would think of me! God please get me out of this situation! When I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I felt very strange, like a firework were between us.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah. I had the best dream ever. By the way sorry hmm…. About….my arms around your….. waist." I said and I blushed

"Don't be silly Ed, many times you hugged me before. I have to go now. I am sure that dad is freaking out." She said and went to take her staff, but than someone knocked on the door

"Hey you there love birds. Have you _slept_ well last night?" Alice asked us with smile

"Yeah we slept well." We both answered

"Ok than I just want you to know that the breakfast is almost ready and we are waiting for you. And I almost forget, Belle there are a clothes for you on Edward's bed." Ali said with strange smile, like she was thinking of something

"Bella if you want you can go in the bathroom change or I will leave the room." I said with a smile

"I will go to the bathroom. Don't worry." she replied

When Bella came out of the bathroom, she was looking amazing. I stare at her with opened mouth. Her beauty made me blind. She was wearing black skinny jeans and dark green top with V-neck that shows too much flesh to my opinion. She was gorgeous!

"Hey stop doing like this. This freaks me out." Bella said with little anger, but with smile

"Doing what?" I asked

"Looking me up and down." She told me

"You look beautiful!" I said with a big smile

"Thanks, but stop looking at me like that." Bella said and blushed

"Came on people! How much time we have to wait for you? We are all on the table and waiting. And no one is eating because of you both. Come downstairs now, because I am starving!" Emmett said angrily

"OK we are coming." Edward said

We went downstairs and everybody was waiting for us. I sat down and Bella sat next to me. Everybody was watching at us, like we were aliens.

"What _did _you both do last night? Did you _have fun_?" Rose asked and looked at us with an evil smile

"We were watching 'Final Destination 4', and we felt asleep." I replied

"Why are you looking at us like this? It's creepy" Bella said and we giggled

"And you just watch a movie? You didn't do anything else?" Alice asked with a wonder and everybody looked at us waiting for the answer

"Hell yeah. What did you think we were doing?" I said with a little anger

"WOW bro, calm down we were just asking. We didn't meant anything" Jazz calm me down

"Let's eat now. Later you are going to talk about this." Emmet said and started eating

After 20 minutes we finished our breakfast. I couldn't get my eyes off Bella. She was so beautiful.

"Now I will go because I am sure that dad is freaking out." Bella said with her sweet voice.

"Do you need a ride Bella?" I asked immediately

"Sure. First I will do to get my staff." She said with a smile

"I will wait for you in the car. OK?" I said

"OK" she replied

I got into the car and few minutes later Bella came. I drove 20 minutes to her home. On the way to her home I could see that she was looking at me. None of us said something. The silent was comfortable. We just stopped in front of her house.

"Hey Bella do you want tonight to go bowling?" I asked her with a smile

"Just me and you or with the others?" Bella asked

"If you want we can be just me and you. For so long time we didn't have any privacy. But if you don't feel comfortable I would tell the others to come too." I said and stare at her eyes waiting for the answer

"No it's ok. You are right that we didn't have any privacy." Bella said nervously

"I will come to pick you up in 8 o'clock. Is it ok?" I asked

"Ok it good. Than see you later." Bella said

"See you." I replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Who was he?**

**Bella POV**

Before a few minutes Edward drove me home. Tonight Edward and I will go bowling. Is this a date? No, God, no! This can't be a date! We will go bowling just like friends, right? He will pick me up at 8 o'clock. God, I have only 9 hours to get ready. I think I am freaking out. Calm down Bella this is just friendly going out.

I entered the house and saw dad sitting on the coach and watching TV.

"Hey, sweetie." Dad greeted me

"Hey dad. What did you do last night?" I asked

"Watching football and drinking beer." He answered me

"Won't you ask me where I was last night?" I asked surprised

"You was with Edward in his home, right?" he said while looking at the TV

"How did you know that I was there? I didn't call you because I forgot my phone in my room?" I asked in confusion

"Don't worry baby, Alice told me." He said and smiled at me

"But Alice and the others didn't know too." I said and got totally confused

What the hell was going on here? Am I the only one who didn't know what was going on? Am I going crazy or what? However, that doesn't matter now. I have more important work to do – to decide what to wear and what my hairstyle will be. Maybe I have to call Ali, she is the expert in that area. I entered in my room and take my phone but than someone rang on the door.

"Bella it's for you!" dad yelled from downstairs

"I' m coming." I yelled back to him

"Hey Bella I accidentally found out that you and Edward have a date. Am I right?" Alice said with happiness

"O-o-o Bella you have a date." Dad said and started giggling when he saw that I blushed

"NO! This is not a date. Just a friendly hanging out. It's not a big deal." I said with little anger

"Come on Bella, let's go to your room and get you ready for tonight." Alice said and dragged me upstairs

"Have fun girls. I am going to see Billy. See you soon." Dad said

"See you dad." I yelled from upstairs and heard how he closed the door

"Now Bella we have 8 hours to get you ready. I am going in your closet to search for the "perfect outfit" or if you want we can go shopping." Ali said and went in my closet. I think she was more concerned about tonight than me.

"Alice we have 8 hours. Can't we just go to drink coffee and after that we will search for my "perfect outfit"." I said to her, but she looked at me like she was going to kill me

"God Bella, we don't have any time. I have to straight your hair, to put on a make-up, to choose clothes, to choose shoes. We won't go anywhere. We shouldn't lose any time!" she almost yelled at me

"Gee Alice. Ok ok. We won't go anywhere. But think we have 8 hours, we can…." I said and Alice cut me off

"BELLA" Alice yelled angrily

"WOW. Ok I will stay here and wait 8 hours for you to choose all the things for tonight." I said looking at her with wonder, because she was more concerned for tonight than me

"Now I like more." Alice said with evil smile

"God you are insane…." I said and tried to finish my sentence but she cut me off _again_

"If you say one more word, I'll shut your mouth and tie you to the chair!" Alice said threatening

"God ok I will shut up! Are you happy now?" I said and sit in the middle on the bed

After 2 hours Alice was still in my closet. Was she insane? YEAH, she was! God is she thinking that I'm getting married or what?

I saw Alice coming to me. She was searching for her cell phone. She dialed someone.

"Hey Rose. What are you doing now?" Alice asked her while looking at me

"Hey Ali. I am watching movie with Emmett. Why? Did something happen?" Rose asked concerned

"Bella is going to have date with Edward, and we have 6 hours. I need your help to get Bella ready. Can you come to Bella's house now?" Alice asked and smiled at me

"OK. I'll be right there." Rose said and put down the phone

After 20 minutes Rose came. She was with black skirt, pink tank top and of course with heels. She was one of the most beautiful girls that I know. Almost every girl in the university tries to look like her. Both Alice and Rose have really good taste for fashion.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Rose greeted us with a smile

"Alice is insane! She was searching in my closet for 2 hours for the "perfect outfit" and she didn't found anything special." I said while looking at Alice and Rose giggled

"Rose can you help me with choosing clothes, because I can't decide. Maybe we should go shopping. What do you thing?" Alice said and looked at us like a kid on Christmas waiting for his peasant

"Ok than let's go." Rose said and looked at me like she was expecting something to say

"I will come if you two promise me not be long. Ok?" I said while looking at both of them

"OK" they both answered than looked at each other and smiled at me

We got out of the house and get in Alice's Porch. After 10 minutes we were in the parking lot of the mall. We got out of the car and entered in the mall. We went on the second floor. We entered in every shop that was for clothes and shoes. And finally after 3 hours shopping we went home. I was totally exhausted. Alice and Rose took out the stuff we bought.

"Bella now come and sit here, because I have to straight your hair." Rose said and showed me where to sit

After 1 hour my hair was completely and finally straight, also while Rose was doing my hair, Alice put me some make up

"Oh girl you look so gorgeous!" Alice said and looked at Rose and they smiled at me and I smiled back

"Thanks. I wouldn't make it without you." I said and hugged both of them

"Now I have to go. I have something to do." Alice said and went to take her hand bag

"Ok go. I will stay with Bella and when Edward comes I will go home." Rose said

"Do you want to go downstairs and drink something?" I asked her and she nodded

We went downstairs and sat on the sofa. I went to the fridge to take some water.

"So Bella you really like Edward, don't you?" Rose asked me and saw haw was I going red "Bella, don't be shy with me. You know you can trust me."

"Yeah, I trust you and yeah I like very much Edward. I can say that I love him." I said and got red

"I knew that." Rose said and giggled

After 2 and a half hours talking with Rose for all kinds of stuff, we saw that it was time and went upstairs to put on my new clothes.

**EPOV**

After I drove Bella, I went back home. When I got home, Alice started to question me about last night. 1000 times I told her that nothing has happened. And than my savior came – Jasper.

"Bro please save me from you girlfriend!" I said and looked at him with puppy dog face

"Alice is asking you the same question, right?" He said and I nodded "Babe, leave him alone. He already told you that nothing happened."

"Ok ok. I stop, but just one more question Edward. Where are we going to be tonight?" Alice said and looked at me waiting for my answer

"Bella and I are going bowling tonight." I said and Alice looked at me with a big smile

"And you are going ALONE like on a DATE, right?" Alice asked me and she started to jump up and down like a pixie

"No! This is not a date. We'll go out just like friends. And by the way why are you so happy and please stop jumping up and down." I asked her and she stopped jumping

"I have to go to my room. See you later guys." She said and run upstairs. That was strange, wasn't it?

"Yo bro do you want to watch some movie or go somewhere?" Jazz asked

"Let's go for a walk and drink somewhere coffee. What do you say?" I asked and he nodded

We went out of the house and walked to the center of the town. Than we decided to go to the nearest coffee. After a few minutes the waitress came and we ordered one mocachino for Jazz and one chocofredo for me.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Jazz asked me and I nodded

"Bro I like her too much and I am thinking of telling her, but I am afraid. If she thinks of me like a friend, if……" I said with shaking voice and Jazz cut me off

"Edward, calm down bro. If you like her than tell her, don't be afraid. You don't have to hide your feelings." Jazz calmed me down

"Yeah you may be right. When I find the perfect opportunity, I will tell her." I said and smiled at him

We talked for about an hour and than we decide to go to the cinema. When we went there we watched "The Fast and The Furious". The film was about 2 hours. After this we went home.

We entered the house and we saw Alice standing in front of the door. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Where the _hell_ were you two?" She said and seemed to be very nervous

"We went for a walk. Why?" Jazz said

"Edward came with me. We have work to do." Alice said and dragged me upstairs in my room

"What is going on Alice? What work do we have to do?" I said confused

"You are asking too many questions. Just sit and shut up." She said while walking in my closet

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked wondering why she was raking in my closet

"I want you to look amazing tonight, so I am searching for your outfit." She said and threw at me some clothes "You are going to wear this tonight."

"Ok just don't freak out." I said and she looked at me angrily

"You have just one more hour, so go to the bathroom and put the damn clothes on." She ordered to me

I went to the bathroom to get changed. Alice had chosen me some black skinny jeans and dark blue T-shirt and black shoes. I got out of the bathroom and Alice smiled at me.

"You look great bro." She said happily

"Thanks." I said and give her a hug

After 45 minutes

"Edward!" Alice yelled from downstairs "You are going to be late, it's 7:45 p.m. Come on!"

"I am coming!" I yelled back to her

"Good luck bro and have fun." She said and I got out of the house and got into my Volvo.

After 10 minutes I was standing in front of Bella's house. I was pretty nervous. I rang on the bell and heard steps coming closer.

"Hey Edward." Bella greeted me

"Hey….Bella. You … look ….amazing!" I said shocked of her beauty and she blushed

"Thanks you look very nice too." She said and we started giggling

OMG. Was she an angel? She was so beautiful. She was wearing skinny jeans, blue tank top with V-neck and blue converse.

We got in my Volvo and after 10 minutes we were in the bowling club. We went to take shoes and than I paid (we were arguing who would pay, but I won).

We played for about a half and hour and I won. Than we went in the coffee.

"Did you enjoy the game?" I asked while looking at her eyes and I had the feeling that I was lost in them

"Yeah. It was very funny. We have to do it again some other time." She said with big smile

**BPOV**

The game was very funny and of course Edward won. But the next time I will be the winner. I was staring at him while he was talking to me. He was so cute. While looking at Edward familiar voice called my name.

"Bella." The familiar voice said and I turned back, and who was he. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this a joke or the reality?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" someone called my name from behind. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"OMG! Jake! How are you?" I said with excitement and hugged him tight.

"I am fine. You?" He asked and his eyes were sparkling with joy. We broke apart and stared at each other for a moment.

"Come and sit with us! We haven't seen each other in ages. I have so many things to tell you!" I said pointing the table where Edward was sitting and watching us with curiosity.

I knew Jacob from my childhood. Every time when I came to Forks, when I was little, Jacob was the only kid, who was playing with me. At the same time our fathers were good friends and they lived in the house next to ours.

We sat down on the table and Edward was looking at Jake in a strange way.

"Edward this is Jacob. Jake this is Edward." I said and they shook their hands.

I and Jake started talking for about an hour. Edward didn't say a thing; He was just looking in one point at the table. He looked bored.

"Look Bella um… I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Jacob. See ya!" he said and looked disappointed.

"But why? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. I have some work to do." He said and turned back. He disappeared in the darkness.

The next morning Alice called me.

"Hey Bells. What are you doing?" Alice asked

"Sleeping!" I answered sleepy

"Then dress yourself and come home!" she ordered me

"Why?" I asked curious

"To see my new clothes!" she said with excitement

"Gee Alice. And this was the reason you woke me up for?" I asked angrily

"Just dress and come. Please!" Alice said with angelic voice

"Ok Ok! After 30 minutes I'll be there." I said and put the phone down

After one hour.

I was now I the Cullen's house. Alice was showing me some clothes.

"Ali, where is Edward?" I asked while she was in her closet searching for shoes

"Maybe in his room. I don't know. Why are you asking? Did something happen last night?" Alice asked curious, peeking from behind the door.

"Last night I met one old friend. I invited him to sit at our table and we both started talking and we ignored Edward by mistake. I just want to apologize to him for it." I said and felt guilty

"Sis have you seen my phone." Edward said while entering in Alice's room

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I asked him with smile

"Um…hey…Bella." He said with astonishment and our eyes met for seconds

"Nope. I don't know where your phone is." Ali said and broke the silence

"Ok than, see you." He said and closed the door behind him

"Edward! Wait!" I yelled. I ran and opened the door.

"Bella I have to go, I don't have any time." He said and turned round and walked away. I caught his arm and he faced me.

"Are you mad at me for yesterday?" I asked concerned

"No, but I have to go now." He said without looking at me. He was acting strangely.

"Than why are you trying to escape from me? I am sorry for last night." I said while holding his arm tightly

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong." He mumbled "Now I have to go." I let his arm. He turned back and disappeared in the shadows of the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was home watching TV and drinking cola. A few minutes latter I got SMS from Alice.

_Bells__ we'll be in the "Piccadilly" club tonight at 10:30 p.m. Meet you there. Love ya!_

I read the SMS and smiled. I looked at the clock. It was 8 p.m. I went upstairs and entered my room. I got into my closet and grabbed some clothes and put them on the bed. At the same time someone knocked on my room door.

"Come in!" I said while putting down the clothes

"Hey Bella." Jake greeted me

"Hey! How…did you...?" I asked confused

"I met your father on the front door and he said that you are maybe in your room. So…" he said and smiled

"Ahmm. Are you free tonight? I want to introduce you to my friends." I said and he nodded "Ok then be ready till 10:30 p.m. We'll be at the "Piccadilly" club.

"Ok. I am going to get ready and in 10:15 I'll come to pick you up. OK?" he asked and smiled

"OK then see ya." I said and he walked away

10:15 p.m. the same day

"Bella! Jacob is waiting for you." Dad yelled from downstairs

"Coming!" I yelled back

I got my purse glanced at the mirror and went downstairs.

"Honey you look great!" dad said

"Thank you daddy! And see you!" I said, turned back and closed the door.

"Bella… you look...amazing!" Jacob looked me up and down, like he was a small kid and I was a chocolate, that he wants to eat.

"Thank you." I said and winked at him

We got in his car and all the way to the club none of us said anything. After 10 or 15 minutes we were in front of the club, where the others were already waiting for us.

"Just on time!" Rose said and smiled warmly

"Now let's go and rock the club!" Emmett said enthusiastically and we chuckled.

We entered the club and sat down on the table that was reserved in advance. The waitress came and we ordered. Edward was very silent. He was sitting on my left and Jake was sitting on my right. After a while Jake asked me to dance. We were dancing at a slow song ( Jason Walker – Down ). His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I could see that Edward was watching us with anger. I didn't know why.

Jacob and I were dancing for about 30 minutes without break. Finally we went at our table and sat down.

"Ali where is Edward?" I asked concerned

"He went home because he didn't feel ok. Don't worry." She said and went dancing with Jasper

**EPOV**

We were standing in front of the club, waiting for Bella. After a few minutes she came, but with HIM! God why are you doing this to me?

"Just on time!" Rose said and they both smiled.

"Now let's go and rock the club!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

We entered the club and sat down on the table. Bella was sitting next to me and that bastard was sitting on her other side. Few minutes later the waitress came and we ordered. I was just about to invite Bella to dance with me, but than that son of a ….asked her first! I was about to explode. They were dancing just in front of me. I was watching him like I was going to kill him – hi was touching Bella, MY Bella! I couldn't stand it anymore. So I decided to go home. I was so angry! I got in my Volvo and went home. I was alone, so I put myself a glass of whisky and sat down on the sofa. I tried to kill the pain ad the sorrow with the alcohol, but I wasn't able to. Alice and Emmett were calling me every five minutes, but I didn't answer, I threw my phone in the bin. I poured myself another glass of whisky and then someone knocked on the door.

""What are you doing here." I asked swinging and grabbed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I was wondering what Edward was doing. I was concerned about him, because he left just like that, without saying goodbye. Everybody were dancing. I was sitting alone on the table. A few minutes later Rose and Emmett came and sat down on the table.

"Emmett could you call Edward? I forgot my phone." I asked with very concerned expression on my face.

"Alice was calling him, but he didn't answer and I tried a few times but he didn't answer me either." Emmett said and took his phone from the pocket of his jeans "His phone is switched off."

"I'll go to see him. Maybe something happened." I said and took my purse and said goodbye to them.

"But Bella…Wait!" Rosalie yelled but I didn't pay any attention

After 20 minutes fast walking I was in front of Edward's house. I knocked on the door several times and heard steps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked swinging and grabbed the door.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked and caught his hand

"Don't touch me! I am ok." He said and pushed back my hand

"Edward you are drunk!" I said and tried to hold him, because he was going to fall down.

"I am not drunk!" He said and swung.

"Than why are you swinging?" I asked but he didn't answer me.

"Leave me alone Bella!" He said and I felt how tears started falling down on my cheeks.

I just looked at him, but he was watching on the other side. I turned back and heard how he closed the door. I sat down on the stairs and started crying. I looked at my clock. It was midnight. I stood up and went home.

Now I was standing in front of my house. I took a small mirror from my purse to see if my eyes were red. I got in and the house was dark, maybe dad was sleeping. So I went silently upstairs in my room. I took off my clothes and put on the pajamas. I went in my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I was thinking about what happened with Edward. After a while I felt my eyelids going heavier. I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. It was hard for me to stand up and go to the door, because I have drunk too much alcohol. I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Bella and grabbed door, because I was about to fall.

"Edward, are you ok?" She asked and caught my hand.

"Don't touch me! I am ok." I said angrily and pushed back her hand.

"Edward you are drunk!" She said and tried to hold me, because I was going to fall again, but I held on the door knob.

"I'm not drunk!" I said

"Than why are you swinging?" she said, but I didn't say anything

"Leave me alone Bella!" I said angrily and could see that she was looking at me, but I didn't pay her any attention. Then she went away and I closed the door. I sat down on the sofa and poured myself another glass of alcohol. After a while I fell asleep.

**One month later**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I haven't spoken to each other for a month. When Ali, Rose, Em, Jazz and I were going out, but Edward never came. He had turned into a playboy and alcoholic. I couldn't even recognize him anymore, and for some reason I felt responsible for it. When Alice and I talked about him, she said that every single night he was with a different girl and always came home drunk. It was breaking my heart to listen to her stories about him. He was no longer the Edward that I knew, he was a stranger. Suddenly my phone rang and cut off my thoughts. It was Alice.

"Hey Bells. What are you doing?" Alice asked happily.

"Hey Ali. I am lying on my bed and watching the ceiling. You?" I asked sadly.

"I just polished my finger nails. Are you free tonight?" she asked

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously.

"Do you want to come with us to the Piccadilly club?" She asked and silence fell over us.

"Mmmm…I don't know. I didn't go to **this** club since **that** night." I said and memories form then filled my mind. I felt tear falling down my cheek.

"Don't worry he won't be with us." Alice said and calmed me down. "You haven't gone out since a while."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Than we will come to pick you up at 10 o'clock" Alice said happily and giggled.

"But I didn't say that I will come." I said but Alice cut me off.

"Oooh, you are coming, no matter how, but you are coming."

"Ok Ok. Happy?" I asked.

"Yep. Than see you tonight" She said and I put down the phone.

It was 1 p.m. and there was too much time till 10 o'clock, so I put my pajamas on and gone to bed, because I didn't slept last night and I was exhausted. I set my alarm for 8 o'clock to have time to prepare myself for tonight.

I heard my alarm and switched it off. I got out of the bed, took one towel and went under the shower. After 30 minutes I got out and went into the closet, pick some denim jeans and green vest. I blew dried my hair, put the clothes on and put some make-up. Time past quickly and there was 20 minutes till Alice come. I went down and turned on the TV. After 15 minutes someone knocked several times on the door. I went and opened the door.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" she said and hugged me.

"Hey, Ali" I replied.

"Come on girls. Let's go!" Em yelled from the car and we both laughed.

We got in Alice's BMW and behind us Emmett and Rosie were in his jeep. We went to the club. We sat down on the table that Rose had reserved earlier. The waitress came and we ordered our drinks.

"So Bella, what's up with you?" Jazz asked while drinking from his glass of vodka.

"Nothing interesting." I said and looked down at the table.

"People let's dance!" Em said and grabbed mine and Rose hands. We danced 10 or 15 minutes, then sat down on the table. We were joking with each other, laughing and dancing. It was really amusing.

The time was passing quickly. Now it was midnight.

"Hey …. Edward. What are you doing here?" Alice said.

WTF? Did she just say EDWARD?!? I turned and saw him with a girl – Tanya! Please, God! I hope they won't sit on our table! Please! When I turned and saw him our eyes met for a few seconds and when Tanya saw that he was watching me she poked him.

"Hey ….Bella" Edward greeted me. I just smiled.

"Can we sit here?" Tanya asked cheekily.

"Mmm…ok, but there is place just for one person." Alice said and gaze at Tanya with evil look.

"Oooh, it's not a problem. I'll sit on Edward's lap." Tanya said and looked at me with disgust.

"Bella is there a problem if we sit?" Edward asked and looked at me.

"No, no. I was just going to leave." I said and took my purse, but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella don't leave. Please!" Alice begged me.

"Ok but I will stay for a while." I said and Edward sat next to me and Tanya sat on his lap.

Silence felt over us for a few seconds.

"And so … Edward… what's up with you?" Jazz said and broke the silence.

"Nothing interesting." He repeated and Tanya started kissing him on the lips.

"Bella, do you want to dance?" Rose asked me and I nodded.

We danced for 15 minutes and I could see that Edward was watching at us, but Tanya didn't allow him, she was lip-locking him.

We sat down on the table and Edward was just about to say something to me but Tanya kissed him **again**. I tried to suppress my tears, but it was really hard. The view – Edward and Tanya making out was killing me. I couldn't stay there any longer.

"Alice, can you give me the keys for your car. I forgot my cell phone there. I asked and she nodded and gave me the keys for the car.

I lied about my phone, because I wanted to go somewhere far from Edward and Tanya.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
_

_  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_

As I exited the club I closed the door behind me and I leaned on it. I couldn't take it any longer. My heart was in pain and so was my soul. Watching Edward with Tanya killed me from the inside. I felt my tears running down my cheeks and becoming one with the rain that was pouring in showers. I got in the car and started the engine. I knew it wasn't right to drive in the condition I was in, but I couldn't care less. There was nothing that could possibly happen that could hurt me more than Edward already had.

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
_

_  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

I stepped on the gas pedal and the car went flying from the parking lot and onto the highway. I was driving like a maniac. I wasn't paying any attention to the signs, traffic lights and all the middle fingers and swear words I got from the other drivers. After a few minutes I turned aside onto a black road. I didn't even know why. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I thrust my hand into my purse and took it out. The caller ID said EDWARD.

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea__ yea_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_

"Screw you!" I yelled and threw my phone onto the passenger seat.

When my attention was back to the road, I spotted something in front of me.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

"What the hell?!? Move away! Move away! Oh My God nooo……………..

**A.N. the song is I am with you by Avril Lavigne. If you like this chapter****, please review.**


End file.
